


it's 3am and you're up

by zzt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, and so are chengstin, chengstin are crackheads, zhengkun are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzt/pseuds/zzt
Summary: Chengcheng and Justin believe they're god-sent matchmakers, and Zhengting and Xukun are their first clients.





	it's 3am and you're up

"Justin. JUSTIN. _JUSTIN! **JUSTEEEEEN!**_ "

Justin shifted in his bed. Nope, _still sleepy_ , Fan Chengcheng.

"Huang Minghao if you don't get up _right now_ \--"

"Good morning, love of my life!" Justin bolted straight up. Except, he didn't say the love of my life part. At least not out loud. Not when Cheng didn't like him like that.

"What could be so important that you'd wake me up at-- ** _3am?_** 3 in this _cold, bitter morning_ \--"

"Shut up, crackhead." Chengcheng was putting on his bunny slippers. Justin had matching pink ones, and he sighed at the thought. Matching slippers. Like a couple. "I heard something outside. It might be a thief, a demon, or _worse_ , Zhengting sleepwalking--"

"Wait _wait **wait**_ **.** " Justin wanted to hit him. "You woke me up so we could go out check whatever caused the noise you heard even though we could potentially go into our deaths _with only our bunny slippers to defend us_?"

"Wasn't that part obvious?" Chengcheng scoffed at him. "Now hurry up!"

* * *

Justin slowly cracked open their dorm room. It didn't make a creaking sound, but he had to be careful if he didn't want their movements to be visible.

 _It's like the Agent J performance in real life!_ Chengcheng had told him. _You'd make the most handsome agent, Justin._

Justin admits - it's the last part that got him to agree to all of this.

The two boys slowly creeped out of the room, tip toeing all the way to where Chengcheng swore he heard the noise from. And of course, of all places, it was the kitchen.

"...Cheng," Justin sighed his deepest sigh. "We're growing boys, of course we'd want _food-_ -"

" _Shhh!_ Don't you hear someone's voice?"

From the corner of the door, the two peaked their heads and tried to see what was happening.

A member? Their manager? A thief? A demon? _Zhu Zhengting?_

They nearly gasped when they were right about it being the last possibility. But more shocking was how Cai Xukun was with him, and how their faces were just two inches apart.

_Two. Inches. **Apart.**_

Chengcheng held back a sob. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Justin was so proud of Zhengting. "If you mean this gay disaster, then _yes_."

"Oh my god, Justin, now I feel bad about not checking the kunting tag yesterday--"

_"OH MY GOD SHUT UP THEYRE ABOUT TO **KISS** "_

And maybe, just maybe, they would have kissed. Maybe if Chengcheng had not tried to see things a little clearer, maybe if he had not moved his already-slippery bunny slippers, maybe had he not made both himself and Justin slip into the kitchen--

Chengcheng and Justin raised their heads up to Zhengting and Xukun looking at them on the floor.

Justin nervously laughed. _"Zhengting! Bro! Ha! **Ha.** "_

* * *

Surprisingly, Zhengting didn't get mad. Nor did he say anything about it.

In fact, it was as if that 3am escapade didn't happen at all.

"Cheng." Justin nudged Chengcheng's elbow during practice. "Are those two... avoiding each other?"

Chengcheng adjusted his non-existent detective glasses and turned to face Justin. "According to my research, those two have the most subtle gay interaction, like, _ever_ , (trust me i follow kunting on weibo) so we could have, quite possibly, ruined the one moment they were at maximum gay levels."

"What do you mean _we_? I'm not the one who slipped in their _bunny slippers_ \--"

"WAIT OH MY GOD, TIN, I have an idea!"

Justin titled his head sideways. Why was he in love with this dork again?

"What if we lock them up in the practice room?" Chengcheng was already half evil-laughing. "So they could re-enact whatever was going on at 3am, and they fall in love, and world peace is restored--"

"Fan Chengcheng." Justin looked at Chengcheng dead serious in the eyes.

"YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

* * *

They all had a set time where they had individual practice, and Justin thought this would be the best time to lock them up in one of the practice rooms together. Everything was going to plan until Xukun started sneezing.

His allergies were acting up.

"He's in his room, resting." Chengcheng plopped into the bed. "How are we going to get Zhengting in there if he won't even stand 5 feet from the guy?"

Chengcheng had his legs propped up against the wall, and Justin tried not to be too distracted.

"Do we know anyone who might help us? A gay god, maybe--"

Justin snapped his fingers with a figurative light bulb lighting up on top of his head. "Our manager."

Chengcheng looked up at him. "Our manager? Okay, I'm listening."

"We could make our manager tell Zhengting to give Xukun his medicines."

"How is that supposed to work?"

"Trust me, Fan Chengcheng. You might not go into the kunting tag regularly, but our manager runs a whole fan account."

Now Chengcheng was interested. "How do you know she stans zhengkun?"

"I saw a notification pop up on her phone once, Cheng. _Zhengkun, rise!_ "

* * *

"Do the two of you have anything to do with this?"

Chengcheng shaked his head no. Justin followed suit.

Zhengting sighed. "Look, if this was about last night, don't think about--"

"Last night? What happened last night, Cheng?" Justin nudged Cheng in the elbow, albeit not subtly. "We don't remember anything last night, right?"

"Yeah, we were in our rooms, sleeping, _clearly **not** in the kitchen_ \--"

"If you pull anything up, I swear on your Gucci sweaters--"

_"YOU WOULDN'T **DARE** \--"_

* * *

And so all was well, until:

_**"FAN CHENGCHENG! HUANG MINGHAO!"** _

A wild Zhu Zhengting was violently rapping against the door inside Xukun's room.

 _Inside. **Xukun's room**._ Like the geniuses that they were.

Chengcheng and Justin high fived, giggling all the way. "We're not letting this door knob go until you admit you're in love with each other, ok!"

 _What about you admitting you're in love with me?_ Justin wanted to joke, but held himself back.

They could almost feel Zhengting pulling his hair off from the other side of the door. "Guys, what you saw," he sounded tired. "That was _nothing_ \--"

"Except it _wasn't_ nothing, Ting. Fuck."

Justin and Chengcheng gasped. _This is getting spicy!_

"Kun, do you really want to ruin your career like that? _Our group's_ career like that? You know the fans won't take it nicely--"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALREADY _DATING_???" Justin screamed from outside. "OH MY GOD YOU _SECRETIVE GAYS_ \--"

"Huang Minghao. Fan Chengcheng." Zhengting's voice had knives in them.

"Yes, our beloved Zhu Zhengting?"

"I'd like to talk to Xukun. _Privately_."

"Your gay wish is our command!" Chengcheng happily dragged Justin away back to their rooms, putting his full trust in his ship that they wouldn't part ways that easily.

* * *

The next day, a shy Zhengting and Xukun were found side by side by the counter top, sharing a bowl of grapes.

"Oh my god, they're so cute," Chengcheng cooed. "Things we did? _That_."

"But can you see Xukun's hands?" Justin complained. "He wants to hold Zhengting's hands. But Zhengting is deliberately avoiding it, that _weak gay_ -"

"Justin--"

"It's so obvious Zhengting wants to hold it, what's he being all _shy_ for??"

"Justin." Chengcheng popped a strawberry in his mouth. "Shut up. You were just like that too."

"When was I like that?"

Chengcheng looked him straight in the eyes. "When we started dating."

Justin felt all the blood rush to his face. Did Chengcheng just say  _we_ and _dating? **In the same sentence?**_

"D-dating?" Justin nervously laughed. "Since when were _we_ dating?"

Chengcheng grabbed Justin's hand without looking at his face. "Since now." and now it was Chengcheng's turn to be red all over.


End file.
